The Gala
by AlwaysRemembered
Summary: fBones and Booth are at one of the many galas thrown by the Jeffersonian, stuck there against there own will. But looking at her, he thinks that there might be more than one reasons for his coming. B/B, simple oneshot. rating b/c of two kisses. and Booth.


**A/N: All I seem to be able to do lately is write one-shots. I think it's my fear to commit. But my boyfriend got over it, and so will you, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones. Wish I did. Hope you enjoy.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

'How did she do it?' The one question that had played in his head all night. She had been at the Jeffersonian at six o'clock that morning to meet with him, and had worked her ass off all day. Here it was almost midnight, and she was still burning strong. Or that's what it looked like, at least. They were at one of those fancy parties that the Jeffersonian threw for all of the people that gave them money. It was a black tie affair, and Cullen had insisted that, as official liaison to the Jeffersonian, he had to go. He was exhausted, especially after working all day, but what could you do? And Bones, well, you couldn't even tell that she was going through all of that stress. She looked cool, calm, and collected in that ice blue silk. It was a simple dress, but still sophisticated, with the flowing lines hinting at her generous curves, but still maintaining a classy look. It was a scoop neck, with the lines dipping generously into her cleavage, while maintaining an image of modesty, and the dress stopping at her ankles. Her hair was down, and she had let it keep those generous waves that it naturally held. And those little ice-picks she called shoes, well he wasn't going to complain about those either. At the moment, she was chatting with one of the many gentlemen here. He was her type, or one of them at least. He was tall, and well built, Booth thought, for a scholar. He could see the man's hand resting in his place, right there in the small of her back, as they walked out to the dance floor. Well, thought Booth, two can play at that game. If she was just going to flaunt all of these men in front of her, he would flaunt right back.

'How did he do it?' The one question that had played in her head all night. He had met with her at six o'clock that morning at the Jeffersonian, and she was sure that once they parted ways at noon that he went straight back to work. It was closing in on midnight, and he still looked wide awake. This was one of the most important get-togethers of the year, and as one of the leading scholars at the Jeffersonian, she had no choice but to attend. She was exhausted, but she would just have to deal with it. But Booth, he looked fine. Handsome and elegant in his well tailored tuxedo, he was a sight to behold. Brennan thought he looked amazing on a day to day basis, but this, well, she could get used to Booth looking classically handsome, yet exceedingly rugged in that charcoal black tuxedo. At the moment, he was standing off to the side, but from the looks of it, a trashy-looking blonde was looking to correct that. Just then, the man she had been talking to, Dr. Johnson, she believed, asked her to dance. He was very handsome, and obviously attracted to her. Who knew, she might just let him woo her tonight. It had been far too long since she'd last had a man in her bed. Although she knew exactly what man she wanted, Brennan knew that Booth wouldn't accept the crossing of that line. So she would make do. She always would.

Claire was a nice woman and all, but Booth didn't think he had ever heard a woman talk so much. The dance was over, and another was about to begin. It was the perfect opportunity, and he was about to take it. He thanked the perky blonde for their dance and made his way over to Bones and her 'friend'.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but I would like to ask the lovely lady if she would mind a dance" remarked Booth, as he finally made his way to the couple.

"Why, of course. I'm afraid I may already be playing on her patience. Let her have a new dance partner so that she may enjoy the rest of this gala in peace. " stated the man who had been dancing with Bones. He kissed her hand gallantly and sauntered off to the nearest female.

Bones then took his hand, the need for words gone in this moment. They needed nothing but their touches, their looks, their hearts, to know exactly what the other was thinking. Booth put his hand back in it's place at the small of her back and took her hand in his. _'shall we'_

She leaned into him and fell into his lead, _'why, of course'_

They were soon completely absorbed in both each other and the dance. They were almost in a trance as the music took them over. After a while, though, she slowed their tempo, _'why don't we take a break"_

He stopped their dancing and guided her to the empty balcony, not needing to reply. But he saw her shiver once the cool night wind came across her creamy skin. He took her into him, sheltering her from the cold. She turned into him, welcoming his heat.

Booth could feel her body pressing into him. All soft and warm. He could smell her perfume, something subtle and flowery. Her hair was soft against his chin, and then he knew. He had to do it. He couldn't just let her leave his arms again. Not without knowing. So, carefully, he pulled her back, and using his thumb and forefinger, tilted her chin up to him. _'are you ready'_ The glimmer in her eyes told him all he needed to know. He leaned in close, just brushing his lips across hers, a test. To see if she was really okay with this. Her lips were soft and welcoming, molding to him as he came back for another kiss, this one more demanding. He couldn't believe that this was happening, but he wasn't about to sit here thinking. His body had more important things to do.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**And, voila ! So, what do you think? This is something that just sort of hit me at two o' clock in the morning and I couldn't get it out of my head. **

**Reviews are much appreciated. I can take criticism, just give it to me in a way that helps, kay ppl?**


End file.
